


Are you dying?

by EchoCharm



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope this is funny, Jukebox, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, i apparently cant just do fluff i have to add a little of D R A M A, no beta we die like three ghost himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Luke was acting weird. Did she do something to make him uncomfortable? He started leaving practice as soon as it ended instead of hangout with her for hours on end, he didn’t want to study with her as much, and they hadn’t had a song writing sesh in over two weeks.Was Luke dying? Did he have a terminal illness that he didn’t want to tell her about because she might not handle it(she can totally handle it, she did before with her mom)?Julie had a plan. It wasn’t really a plan, more like confront him about his weirdness. Until he told her what he was dying from.This was going to be…bad.ORThe one where Luke doesn't know how to use his words to express his feelings.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Are you dying?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/gifts).



> I got a prompt from the lovely Knitsessed asking for some cuteness. 
> 
> The prompt was: Can you write a little oneshot where Luke confesses to Julie that he's in love with her? But not like a well planned out confession or something. He needs to just like awkwardly blurt it out or something. I just want a cute little fluffy thing to coo over so I thought I'd ask. :)

Luke was acting weird. Did she do something to make him uncomfortable? He started leaving practice as soon as it ended instead of hangout with her for hours on end, he didn’t want to study with her as much, and they hadn’t had a song writing sesh in over two weeks.

Was Luke dying? Did he have a terminal illness that he didn’t want to tell her about because she might not handle it(she can totally handle it, she did before with her mom)?

Julie had a plan. It wasn’t really a plan, more like confront him about his weirdness. Until he told her what he was dying from.

This was going to be…bad.

* * *

All throughout practice Luke kept looking at Julie. It was freaking her out. How close to dying was he? Julie was tense the entire time.

Alex and Reggie were getting ready to leave and before Luke could run away Julie blurted “Are you dying?”

All movement in the studio stopped. “What? Why would you think I’m dying?” Luke set his guitar case down.

“You keep acting weird and not hanging out and you looking at me like you won’t get to anymore, like you’re gonna die! So, what is it? I can handle this. It’s fine.” Julie’s voice cracked at the end. Her eyes were shiny.

“I’m not dying Jules. I’m totally fine, normal even.” Luke stepped towards Julie.

“Weeeeeell normal is a stretch.” Alex added.

Luke gave him a look. “Don’t you have a date?”

“Willie will understand why I’m late. He’s just as invested in this as I am.” Alex’s smile was mischievous. He threw an arm over Reggie’s shoulder and the two looked at Luke with expectation.

Luke huffed at his friends and turned back to Julie. “I’m not dying. And I’m sorry about being weird.”

“Luke, we haven’t written a song in two weeks! What the hell, like if something is wrong you can tell me.” It was rare for Julie Molina to raise her voice, but this situation called for it.

“I can’t talk to you about this. But I promise, I’m fine. Nothing is happening. We can write a song right now.”

“No, no, no. you can’t just come in here and say, ‘ _let’s write a song Jules.’_ I’ve been worried about you for weeks! I deserve and explan—.”

“I love you!” the words tumbled out of his mouth. His brain could not stop him.

“Oh!” Julie looked up at him. Her eyes big. She was going over the past few weeks. “ _Oh._ I thought that I did something to hurt you.”

“You can never hurt me Julie. You’re important to me. I’m sorry I made you worried.” He reached out to take her hand.

He could see the flush on her cheeks. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. “You love me?”

“Yeah, I always have.” Gently Luke wiped away the tears.

Julie let out a giggle. She looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face. “I do too. I love you Luke.” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It’s official. Julie broke Luke.” Reggie whispered to Alex.

That was all Luke needed to hear for his brain to reboot. He held Julie’s face in his hands and kissed her. it was soft and passionate and intense and sweet.

It didn’t take Julie long for her hands to grab the back of his shirt and pull him closer.

“Ok, I’ve seen enough for the rest of my life. Reg, let’s go.” Alex turned around to leave the studio. Before he left, he looked back and said, “Keep it G Rated, you too!”

“They are not gonna keep it G Rated.” Reggie said.

Alex looking a little defeated replied “ At least I told them. It’s all we can do.” Alex and Reggie left the studio.

* * *

An hour later, Ray came into the studio to see if Julie wanted to eat dinner. He did not expect to see a shirtless Luke being mauled by a bear, and the bear being Julie. Ray stumbled into an amp.

Julie and Luke stumbled apart at the noise. “Oh, shit.” She could not make eye contact with her dad.

“ _Mija,_ do you want some dinner?” Ray was looking everywhere except at Julie or Luke.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be right there.” She was trying to straighten her t-shirt and fix her hair.

“Luke, you can join us too.” This time Ray _did_ look at him. It was not a question. Luke would be having dinner with them.

“Ok. I’ll be right there.”

“Actually, Luke I think Carlos needs help setting the table.” Ray motioned with his hands as if saying _after you._

When Luke and her dad were out of earshot Julie let out a giddy scream.

Luke wasn’t dying. He was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so how was it? are we liking it? Let me know what you think over on Tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
